Dragon and Thunderbird
by landshift
Summary: Chase Young Discovers That He Is Not The Only On With Golden Eyes. He Will Do Anything To Gain This New Apperntice, But The Xiaolin Warriors Will Also Do Anything To Turn Her Into A Force For Good...


Dragon and Thunderbird

Chapter1: Shattered Peace

Disclaimer:** I Obviously Don't Own Anything Xiaolin Showdown Related, I Just Made Up Hina And The Lilly Of Truth.**

**So Yeah, This Is A Really Old Fanfic That I Dug Up The Other Day And It's All Long And Good And Stuff So I Figured I'd Put It Up! Enjoy!**

* * *

I woke up, bleary eyed, sighing and stretching, rolling around and arching my back, listening to my spine crack. I rubbed my eyes and sat up, blinking the sleep out. Getting to my feet, I steadied my self on the low, sloping rock ceiling and kicked my "bed" back into a nice, cushy heap. I stepped out into the middle of my cave and stood up straight, patting the wrinkles out of my faded green shirt and pulling up my loose black pants. Yawning, I stepped out of the cave and out into my clearing.

The red of an early morning sun shone through the lower branches of the trees. Illuminating the clearing in a half-light. The cave entrance was set in a rock-face down which a stream cascaded creating a waterfall around three meters high and continued in a lazy winding fashion through a small, tree ringed meadow.

Crossing to the stream, I kneeled and pushed back my hair, which had fallen in a long purple-black curtain around my face. The clear, mirroring water of the stream showed me my reflection, a pair of bright golden eyes shined, shimmering on the water, back up at me and a waving line of white flashed on the surface as I smiled before dipping my hands in and shattering the image.

I washed my face and arms and took a nice long drink before I stood up and headed out into the woods. I know these woods so well that I hardly even need to look where I'm going so it was a surprise when, as I ducked under low-hanging-branch-number-three, a sudden pain knifed through my foot. Falling, I whipped my hands out in front of me to catch myself. I grimaced and, sitting, spun around to face my unexpected injurer while cradling my left foot to my chest in a way that only a gymnast or a yoga expert can actually manage without tearing something or dislocating their leg. I cocked my head in confusion for there, facing me as innocently as could be, was a rather extraordinary lily.

Though regular lily size and regular lily shape the leaves and stem shone bright silver and were delicately etched with fine white designs. The petals glimmered a shining gold wreathing fine golden stamens tipped with red jewels. One of the delicately curved petals was stained red and was dripping blood. I turned my attention back to my bleeding foot. It wasn't too bad but it was bleeding from a gash along the top so I started licking off the blood before it could mess up my shirt.

I stopped as I heard a strange droning noise from high up and a bit further off. I listened to it as it got closer, whatever it was it was moving fast. When it was nearly at my clearing I gave the back of my foot a final lick and stood up, testing my foot, which was fine, and pulling myself up into a tree. I hid myself and, looking back down, cursed; I had left the lily on the ground below. I frowned as I had the same curse thrown back at me, along with a multitude of others, as someone pushed through the thorns and underbrush below me. I jumped slightly as a shape emerged from the bushes without any warning sound.

"Here it is!" cried a voice like a high wheezy cough. "Hurry up and get over here wont you!" I peered down through the leaves and tried to make sense of the strange entity floating below, all I could gather, however; was that it was a small, vaguely transparent, purple something that appeared to be sporting a mask. Before I could discern any more someone else came crashing through the foliage.

"All right already! Jeeze, gim'e a break will ya'. _I_, unlike _you_ can not just breeze through thorns and branches and stuff!" The new arrival was a pail boy with a loud voice that occasionally broke and flaming red hair, which was all blown back in a distinctly wind-swept way behind a pair of yellow-lensed goggles decorated with spirals. He wore boots and gloves and a high collared black trench coat. I could only just see his red eyes framed thickly by black make up, the left one sporting an extra line extending down from his eye to mid cheek. "So, this is the Lily of Truth huh?" he reached down to grab it but sharply recoiled letting out an admittedly girly yelp of pain "Ahhaha! Ow, ow! That thing's sharp!" The lily's leaves had jabbed him through his glove. The purple thing threw up what must have been two wispy arms in a shrug.

"The truth hurts, now grab the Shen Gong Wu and lets_-_!" it was abruptly cut off as a tremendous "_Thump_" shook the ground. I scrambled to keep a hold of my branch as the two underneath me looked around wildly. I could hear more voices from the clearing as a larger group started to come through the trees. Meanwhile; the pair below me began panicing, the boy, with much swearing under his breath hurridly began trying to pluck the lily while the purple thing darted about his head, waving its limbs and rasping "Curses! Quickly! The Xiowlin Wariors are coming!" but too late for through the bushes bound four more figures, three wearing the same red roabs and one wearing darker ones with designs. Their little team was comprised of a hispanic, brown-haired,slim boy who was wearing the darker outfit, a tall, muscular, blond boy with a cow-boy hat, a small, fierce looking oriental girl, and a very small, round, yellow, bald boy. He landed right in front of the redhead, surprising him and knocking him on his behind in the grass.

"Jack Spicer!" The bald kid exclaimed with an obvious Chinese accent. He and his companions went into fighting stances. "Prepare for a most humiliating defeat!" The boy, Jack Spicer, scrambled back to his feet, glaring at the four in robes.

Now, at this point I was getting just a tad bit annoyed, what with all these weird people crashing around through _my_ home, wanting this lily that sliced _my_ foot open. _I _wanted that lily, I mean, it is pretty and it was obviously important if so many people were willing to travel out into the middle of a middle-of-nowhere forest to fight over it, so just as Jack Spicer was saying, "I don't think so Xiaolin losers! Jack Bots! Atta-!" I jumped out of the tree, quickly but carefully grabbed the lily by a bit of the stem that was devoid of razor sharp leaves, and took off running. The whole group stood in shocked silence for a moment before the red-robed trio and their dark-garbed leader snapped to their senses and set after me shouting, "Wait!" and "Come back!" A moment later, Spicer recovered and deployed a pair of propellers from his backpack, planning to take to the skies in pursuit, this plan, unfortunately backfired when the propellers deployed into low-hanging-branch-number-three and became hopelessly tangled. The floating-purple-mask-thing floated up to him and sighed "you are a disgrace to evil everywhere."

I adjusted my grip on the lily, being careful of the sharp leaves, and took a quick look behind me as I leapt past trees and rocks. I had to do a double take; I hadn't expected them to be able to keep up with me. Suddenly, however; they all slowed and just as suddenly I slammed into something hard and unyielding. A strong grip closed around my wrist and I turned to find myself staring into my own eyes! No, not my eyes, a pair just like them, golden and fiery. With the edges of my vision I saw that I had run into a young man. He had olive skin and long black hair with a slight green sheen. He wore simple yet elegant armor and though his expression had at first been triumphant and proud, as he gazed back into my eyes a look of shock and confusion emerged but then one of the others spoke and his expression was wiped blank like a cloth across a steamed mirror as his eyes moved past mine to take them in.

"Chase Young!" it was the little bald one with the Chinese accent again, "What are you doing here!"

"Yeah," said another, and without turning I guessed it was the Latino boy. "And who the heck is this? You're new apprentice?"

"No." he said, turning his gaze back to me his eyes became more intense, two pools of flaming molten gold. He murmured softly to himself, "Not yet."

"Well if she isn't yours then leave her alone!" shouted the only girl.

"I reckon I agree with you there" said the last boy with the cowboy hat, he spoke slowly and had a thick southern drawl "but say, just who exactly are you any how miss?"

I finally tore my gaze away from those deep burning eyes and turned to face the others, his hand still firmly gripping my wrist.

"I…my name is Hina. Who are all of you and what are you doing here?" I said it with as much authority and demand as I could muster, standing straighter and trying to stare the four of them down.

The bald one spoke up "We are the Xiaolin warriors I am Omi, the Xiaolin dragon of water"

"Raimundo Pedrosa, dragon of the wind, just call me Rai." Said the latino, he had a certain swagger in his speech.

"I'm Kimiko Tohomiko" said the oriental girl with a friendly wave "the dragon of fire"

"And I," said the blond with the cowboy hat " am Clay Bailey, dragon of earth, at your service"he tiped his hat as a polight gesture but a large lizard came slithering out when he did.

"And I!" said the lizard in a self important tone "am Dojo the only actual dragon around here." The talking lizard derailed me a bit but I quickly recovered "and we are here for that Shen Gong Wu you've got there." I put on my stuborn face and said,

"Well you can't have it. I want it, I found it first!" I felt myself blush, embarised at how childish and lame my excuse sounded. I gripped the lilly tighter, the tendons in my wrist moving beneath Chase's grasp. In response he tightened his grip as well and pulled me around untill I turned and faced him again.

"I don't belive that this really involves you, warriors. Hina and I are the ones with the Shen Gong Wu there for this is just between the two of us. Hina, I chalange you to a Xiaolin showdown!"

"I don't understand." I said. I stood there stairing into his eyes without a clue of what he wanted from me.

"you can't do that!" exclaimed Raimundo, "she doesn't know how and she doesn't have any Shen Gong Wu!"

"we will fight without using any Shen Gong Wu," he said, still holding my gaze, "the winner will take the lilly of truth. We'll play a game of keep away, does that sound alright?" I nodded bemused. I always liked keep away. The Xiaolin dragons continued to protest but I didn't pay attention to them because Chase had suddenly leand in close till his lips were right next to my ear. His breath was warm and soft as he wispered "say 'Gong Yi Tanpai' when I do. Understand?" He leaned back, letting go of my wrist and bemusidly, cluching the lily to my chest, I nodded.

The landscape around me suddenly shifted, trembled, then jumped whildly bucking as though someone had decided to take the fabric of the universe and give it a good shake to get the dust out. Suddenly everything settled and Chase and I were standing in a huge field ringed tighly by trees. Omi and the rest were standin along the edge of the clearing. In the middle was a tree leafed out fully in autum foliage.

"when all the leaves have fallen the one who still has the lily wins." Chase said and just then a leaf fell from the tree's canopy. As soon as it touched the ground Chase was upon me.

* * *

**There You Go! I'll See What I Can Do About Working On It And Stuff But Don't Expect Anything Too Soon...**

**Reviews However Do Assist In The Developmental Process Of All My Work So, Yeah, Review If You Want Me To Be All Inspired And Work On My Stories More! ~3**


End file.
